Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 46
is the 46th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 97th episode of the Metal Saga'' Synopsis Ryo doesn't let Gingka and the others go to stop Dr. Ziggurat because of the Spiral Force's power. Gingka wants to stop him because he's using Beyblades to make money and the World Championships for research. Everyone begs him to let them go, but still's says no. Hikaru shows them Hades City and tells Ryo that Hades Inc. hasn't done anything illegal yet. She tells tower in the middle of the city is their headquarters and the Spiral Core is in that tower with Faust and Twisted Tempo 145WD. Wales, Sophie, and Klaus comes to help Gingka stop Dr. Ziggurat. Madoka stays behind to do something while everyone else go on ahead. Zeo goes to Toby, but Faust tells him that's not his name. Zeo wants Dr. Ziggurat to turn Toby back to normal. Dr Ziggurat says Toby has been reborn as Faust through the arrangement and his body became heathly. Zeo realized he was after Toby as well and wants him to turned back to norma, but Dr. Ziggurat has him locked away. Gingka and the others arrive at the desert and are about to go to Hades City, but are attack by Team Garcias and HD Bladers. They launch their Beys and Argo use his special move, Keel Strangler, Ian use his special move, Blazer Slash, and Selen and Enzo use their special move, Double Slumdog Driver. Everyone gets separated and battle a member of Team Garcias and HD Bladers. Madoka finishes fixing Earth Eagle 145WD and Flame Libra T125ES for Tsubasa and Yu. Team Wild Fang battles Ian and Masamune & Team Excalibur battles Selen. Team Wang Hu Zhong battles Enzo and use their special moves, Tempestous Whirlwind Sword, Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword, Soaring Fire Bird, & Storm Surge. Faust continues to power up the Spiral Force and Dr. Ziggurat uses it to make Hades City come out of the ground. Ryo contacts Hikaru to tell them Hades City is rising and Gingka warns the others. Kyoya uses his special True King Lion Tearing Blast to destroy the rocks and leaves. The HD Bladers launch their Beys and Team Wild Fang launch their Beys. Nile uses his special move, Mystic Zone, to defeat them but more comes and launch their Beys. They tell Kyoya to go on while they battle them. Klaus uses his special move, Claw of the Storm, to let Masamune, Wales, and Sophie to go on ahead without him and more HD Bladers launch their Beys. Kyoya, Masamune, Wales, and Sophie climb on Hades City while its still coming out of the ground. Team Wang Hu Zhong are surrounded by HD Bladers, but they sent Dashan to Hades City and they stayed behind. Gingka, Hikaru, and Kenta run to Hades City and Argo uses Keel Stranger to attack them, but Gingka counters with his special move, Star Booster Attack. More HD Bladers come and launch their Beys at them. Hikaru launchs Storm Aquario 100HF/S and uses her special move, Aquario Infinite Assault, to defeat them and Kenta stays behind to help her. Gingka continues to run to Hades City, but Ray Gil 100RSF comes out of the ground to attack him. Yu, uses Inferno Blast to stop Ray Gil and Tsubasa uses Metal Wing Smash to defeat him. Gingka gets in the truck with them and Madoka and Blader DJ drives close to the city for them to get on it. Dr. Ziggurat tells Damian, Jack, and Julian to remove Gingka and the others. Major Events *Gingka, Masamune, Kenta, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Wild Fang, & Team Excalibur defeats Team Garcias & HD Bladers. *Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, Dashan, Wales, & Sophie go to Hades City. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Kenta Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Dashan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei-Mei *Nile *Demure *Julian Konzern *Wales *Sophie *Klaus *Blader DJ *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Damian Hart *Zeo Abyss *Jack *Faust *Dr. Ziggurat *HD Bladers Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) (Featured) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Aquario 105F (Mei-Mei's) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) *Counter Scorpio 145D (Demure's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales') *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus's) *Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo's *Cyclone Herculeo 105F (Ian's) *Ray Gasher 125SF (Selen's) *Ray Gasher M145Q (Enzo's) *Generic Beyblades (HD Bladers') Featured Beybattles *Gingka, Kenta, & Hikaru (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Flame Sagittario C145S, & Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs Argo Garcia (Ray Gil 100RSF) & HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Gingka, Kenta, & Hikaru (Argo was not defeated) *Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) & Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) vs Argo Garcia (Ray Gil 100RSF) = Tsubasa & Yu *Team Wild Fang (Rock Leone 145WB, Dark Bull H145SD, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, & Counter Scorpio 145D) vs Ian Garcia (Cyclone Herculeo 105F & HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Team Wild Fang *Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) & Team Excalibur (Grand Cetus WD145RS, Grand Cetus T125RS, & Grand Capricorn 145D) vs Selen Garcia (Ray Gasher 125SF) & HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Masamune & Team Excalibur *Team Wang Hu Zhong (Rock Zurafa R145WB, (Poison Virgo ED145ES, (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF, & (Aquario 105F) vs Enzo Garcia (Ray Gasher M145Q) & HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Team Wang Hu Zhong Special Moves used *Star Booster Attack (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's) *True King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB's) *Aquario Infinite Assault (Storm Aquario 100HF/S's) *Metal Wing Smash (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES's) *Tempestous Whirlwind Sword (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF's) *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword (Poison Virgo ED145ES's) *Soaring Fire Bird (Aquario 105F's) *Storm Surge (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) *Mystic Zone (Vulcan Horuseus 145D's) *Claw of the Storm (Grand Capricorn 145D's) *Keel Strangler (Ray Gil 100RSF's) *Steel Darkness (Grand Capricorn 145D's) *Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES's) *Metal Wing Smash (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Blazer Slash (Cyclone Herculeo 105F's) *Double Slumdog Driver (Ray Gasher M145Q and Ray Gasher 125SF's) Trivia Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes